A New RWBY
by Vindexian
Summary: A Rewrite of RWBY with new students entering beacon and different histories then cannon. 3 teams, 12 Huntsmen/Huntresses in training. How while they fair with the challenges of Beacon Academy, feelings for fellow students, and an unseen threat.


Ozpin watched as the daughter of Summer and Tai quickly rushed out of the door; presumably back to her cottage to tell her mother, father, and uncle about her early enrollment into Beacon.

"There aren't many things that I have disagreed with you, Headmaster." His assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, said as she gave a glance at the trail of red rose petals leading away from the room. "However, are you sure that it is a wise choice to bring Ms. Rose in early? She hasn't completed her full years at Signal Academy."

"I believe she is more than ready to enter Beacon, Glynda." Ozpin mused as he took a sip of his coffee. "She held herself well against Mr. Torchwick and his associates, and her reasons are valid."

"Are you sure you are not just allowing her to enter just based on her 'hidden talent'?" Glynda questioned, slightly suspicious of his reasoning. "If I may remind you sir, her mother was not able to unlock hers until her 4th year at Beacon."

Ozpin gave her an amused chuckle, but nodded.

"I won't deny that it's not a fact, but there are other factors as well." He elaborated. "Qrow mentored her in the use of the Scythe, which is one of the hardest and deadliest weapons to master. Her mother has also trained her in the use of snipers, which means she trained under to experts in their field. Not to mention that Qrow, Taiyang and Summer have all said that she's easily surpasses all her classes in Signal, enough to consider bumping her up one year."

Glynda took a moment to think about what Ozpin said and conceded.

"I see. Well, I'll respect your decision. Shall I prepare to direct Mrs. Rose and Mr. Xiao Long's Concerns directly towards your office?" Glynda said, before Ozpin's scroll rang twice. "Ah, and speak of the devil." Ozpin took a glance at his scroll's message, before his face hardened with a slight worried look, confusing his friend. "What's wrong-"

"There's an intruder." Ozpin said, rushing out of the room with Glynda in tow. "Back in the Tower." He turned to face Glynda. "There's an intruder in the Vault."

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

 **Vault**

* * *

A woman was staring at the comatosed Amber, who laid in a pod to keep her stable. The woman wore a shallow cut black dress, with five necklaces with an assortment of beads around her neck and a red girdle-belt tied on her waist. She placed her one of her gauntlet wearing hands on the pod as she closed her eyes in a bit of sadness.

"I am going to have to ask that you kindly step away from the pod, madam." A voice behind her said, one that the woman recognized.

The woman turned her head to see Ozpin and Glynda glaring at the woman, before it turned to surprise and shock. The pair were able to get a good look at the pale white woman's facial features. Her black hair was long and flowing in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out. A small cowlick sat on top of her head. Her eyes were a deep red that just expressed warmness. She gave the pair a warm smile.

"Headmaster, Glynda. It has been a long while hasn't it?" Raven said as she turned back to Amber. "Has Qrow given up on his drinking habit yet, Glynda?"

"Out of all the people I expected to come here, you were not one of the people I'd expect to see Raven." Ozpin said as he got over his surprise. "How did you-"

"Just because you, my brother and the General work in the shadows, doesn't mean we haven't taken notice to your observations on us, Headmaster." Raven explained. "It wasn't hard for me or the others to figure out where you would have taken Amber."

Glynda still had her look of shock, while Ozpin thought it over for a moment.

"I see, so that is why you left all those years ago." He stated. "If I may ask, which maiden did you become Ms. Branwen?"

"Summer. It happened a little before I found that I was pregnant with Yang." Raven said, surprising Glynda again.

"I see. And I assume that is why you took your daughter with you?" Ozpin said as Raven stayed silent. "You must know that both Taiyang and Summer were devastated when the both of you left."

"… It doesn't matter anymore." Raven said as she turned to face the headmaster. "I did not come to discuss Amber, though, I sincerely hope that you plan on keeping her safe."

"You have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep her attackers away from her." Ozpin said, with Raven nodding. She was silent, before speaking.

"I came here because two of my children have enrolled in your school." Raven finally stated, surprising Glynda and Ozpin. "They are not aware that you have Amber hidden away in your tower, but I like to make a request: Don't let them know, unless the situation calls for it."

Ozpin paused for a moment, before he spoke. "I was under the assumption that you only had one child."

"Yes, Yang. I should let you know that since I was given the powers during my pregnancy, Yang has a portion of my powers, and has trained to control them." She revealed. "The other is my adopted son. He's two years older than Yang, but he's skilled enough."

"Is that so?" Glynda said, regaining her posture.

"Though I do hope that you trust him not by his deeds, but by who he is." Raven said. "You'll understand what I mean when you meet him, but he's a caring man, as long as you don't harm anyone he considers a friend."

"A note to keep in mind." Ozpin said as Raven started to walk away. "Will we expecting you to stay in the sidelines and watch over Yang and this adopted son?"

Raven chuckled as she drew her sword.

"Probably not, I have faith in my children's abilities." Raven said with a smile. "I can't explain it, but there's also a feeling that they'll find any and all support here." She gave a flick of her sword to open up a portal. "I want to stay, but I have duties to attend to, and with Amber out of the picture, the other maidens and I have to work double now."

* * *

 **Bullhead**

 **Out at Sea**

* * *

 _But if my children need me…_

* * *

Inside of a bullhead headed towards Beacon Academy from Mistral, two adolescents were doing their own things.

The first was a 5'11 man, with an average build. His dark brown hair covered one of his baby blue eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He was wearing an average looking clothing you'd see on the streets: a black t-shirt that read "Sarcasm: One of the Many Services I Offer" with regular blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Over the t-shirt was a navy blue unzipped jacket, with 10 pistol cartridges clipped inside of it. On his waists were two pistol holsters, each with two older model pistols that were tweaked to work better. He was laying on a bench, arms crossed behind his back. Next to him were two cases, one a weapon case, the other holding personal belongings.

* * *

 _… All they need to do is call…_

* * *

The second was a 5'9 woman, with a much tougher build. Her bright yellow hair was also long and flowing in a loose and messy manner, with a small cowlick on top of her head. She wore an orange tank top with a burning heart (her emblem) that bared her midriff. Over the tank top was a tan long sleeve vest, with black cuff at the ends with two golden buttons at the end of it. She had on brown cargo pants with sneakers; which would have also give her a civilian look, if it wasn't for her 5' greatsword. It was currently in its sheath, underneath her bench. She had her lilac eyes closed, taking a nap and awaiting her destination.

* * *

 _… And I'll show the unlucky cretins the fury of the Summer Maiden._

* * *

 **V + J's box of Author Notes**

 **Hello everyone! I you didn't read my last story/update-**

 _ **Jessica: Then you really should have.**_

 **For those of you who didn't read it, this is our last rodeo. Last story. The others are done, and we will be willing to give anyone who wants to adopt them the chance to do so, just contact us.**

 _ **J: Anyways, let's get down to business. We were going to do a Civil War (Marvel) cross over, but decided to do our own 'rewrite' of RWBY with different things.**_

 **'How different?' I hear you asking. Well, there are different teams with 4 new people to Beacon. Well, five if you count my OC. The new arrivals are Neon Katt from Team FNKI, Penny Polendina, Arslan Altan from Team ABRN, and May Zedong from Team BRNZ. And we have removed Mr. Arc from Beacon, for a very good reason that we would say for now.**

 _ **J: We also up the ages for some people and down some. The following people are the same age: Nora (17), Ren (17), May (17), and Ruby (15). The rest of the 8 have had their ages changed: Weiss is 18 (+1), Canderous is 20 (-3), Blake is 20 (+3), Arslan is 16 (-1), Pyrrha is 18 (+1), Penny is 15 (Don't know her age, so for this fic, she's both a Cyborg and 15), Neon is 18 (+1) and Yang is 18 (+1). This is all under the assumption that the others from different schools are in their first years.**_

 **Third, as you may know, we are rather infamous for random pairings, so it shouldn't be any different here. But we won't disclose who they are until later. But I will say this: all 12 of the listed (Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Canderous, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Penny, Arslan, May, Neon) will be shipped with someone in this circle. That means yes: there will be an OC x Show portion. And I took 1.75 HOURS to both randomize different people teams, different partners, and different relationships, before I choose one that I personally liked. I am not changing any of them. Don't like it.**

 _ **J: Go bite Bender's Shiny Metal Ass.**_

 **Thanks for reading and we'll see ya around!**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_**


End file.
